


Dessert

by goldishxbrown



Series: killmonger fanfics [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, erik is a freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldishxbrown/pseuds/goldishxbrown
Summary: In which you and your friend talk about your freaky adventure with Erik.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no regrets.

“ _Soo_ …like, you ever had your pussy eaten out in public?”

You almost spewed out your ice cream as you looked at your friend in front of you. You look around to see if anyone heard what your friend said before you whipped your head back at her. As if she didn’t say the wildest shit, she casually flips her braids, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Bitch, we are in a  _public_  setting,” you say, clearly bewildered. Your friend, Mya, rolls her eyes as you speak. “You can’t go around saying that shit.”

To be more specific, you were in a small diner that happened to sell ice cream. It was oddly packed with people, especially when it wasn’t well known in town. However, you and your friend were hungry, and this diner happened to be in view as you were driving home.

“Aw, come on,” Mya huffs, throwing up her hands. “We talk about this shit all the time. Don’t be acting brand new.”

She wasn’t exactly wrong.

Talking about freaky shit was more of her thing, but you often had to engage. It was a little out of your comfort zone, but being her friend came with that package. Everything about her was bold. She was the type of person to talk shit about a person openly and still rock that person’s shit when they fight. You admired her boldness though; it was something you wish you expressed more.

“So tell me,” she says, scooping some ice cream from her bowl. Her eyes glint with curiosity as she smoothly places the spoon holding her dessert into her mouth. “Have you ever had your pussy eaten out in public? Cause if not,” she shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling with a smile. “You are missing out.”

You keep quiet, playing with the tight curls on your head, looking around to avoid your friend’s eyes. Your profound silence made her snap her head towards you.

“Wait, you telling –” she starts. She looks around and then she leans in, her hands spread out the table. Her voice then drops to a harsh whisper. “ _Bitch, you tellin’ me you and Erik are undercover freaks?_ ”

You slap her hand, trying to ignore the man behind your booth staring at you with furrowed brows. Your friend’s definition of a whisper was a less loud version of her usual.

In other words, she was still loud.

“ _Shh_ ,” you said exasperatedly. “And yes. But it’s not a big deal.”

That was a lie – it was a huge deal. You were never the type to do things out of the ordinary.

You blame Erik. Half of the stuff you do is mainly because of him.

He tells you he wants to try fucking you in public, you do it.

He tells you he wants to eat your ass, you do it.

He tells you he wants to try sucking your toes…you hesitate, but you  _still_  do it.

It wasn’t that you didn’t have a mind on your own, it was just that the man was hypnotizing and smooth. If he wasn’t so handsome and seductive and shit, you swear you wouldn’t be doing the things he be telling you to do.

“Fuck you mean  _‘it’s not a big deal?_ ’” Mya asks, attracting more attention from people in the diner. You groan, wanting to sink into the chair. “This nigga is really out here doing this and you not giving details. I had a feeling he was a freak, but  _you_  –” she looks at you up and down before snorting. “Hell nah, man. You gotta tell me.”

You sigh.

“Fine. It kinda went like this…”

* * *

_“Food’s good?”_

_You looked up from your food – a burger, with a side of fries – and turned to face Erik, your boyfriend. He looks down at your plate, where the burger is no longer there, and the fries were now crumbs lingering on the plate. It was a decent meal, one that you somewhat enjoyed._

_You nod your head, feeling slightly full._

_“It’s alright…could be better though.”_

_Erik stares at you incredulously. “I take you out to my favorite burger joint and you sayin’ the food is 'ight?”_

_You protest, stifling a laugh, but Erik holds up a hand, keeping you quiet._

_“Nah it’s cool though. Imma just pretend you didn’t just say that,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. He huffs, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I want some dessert though,” he licks his bottom lip and glances at you questioningly. “You want some?”_

_The way he said that last sentence made it sound he was up to no good. You narrow your eyes at him, silently questioning what he was going to do next. Your question was immediately answered as you feel a hand on your thigh. You were wearing a tight, yellow sundress, a dress that Erik claims makes your ass look hypnotizing when you walk. Sitting down allowed for the dress to ride up, exposing your thick thighs, and giving easy access for Erik to have it when he wants it._

_Erik kisses your neck, his hand spreading your tights apart. At this moment, you were glad you were sitting in the back of the restaurant, hidden away from prying eyes as Erik snakes a hand down to your chest, fondling with your breast. His moist lips then find your lips, kissing you fully. His tongue finds yours, and they aggressively dance as he rolls your hard, sundress-clad nipple roughly with his fingers. His hands lightly trail down your body and find your thighs again, this time going even further by pushing your panties aside, finding your clit, and rubbing it slowly in circles._

_He removes his mouth from yours, and you clear your throat, trying to ignore your pussy clench in need._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” you ask, stifling a moan._

_Erik wickedly smiles._

_“Whatchu talking about? I’m tryna get my dessert, baby.”_

_Before you could even reply, he increases his pace, and a moan exits your mouth while you grip the edge of the booth’s seat, keeping your eyes on Erik, as his grin becomes more extensive. He was enjoying how you squirm in your seat, writhing away at his expense – it brought him great pleasure._

_He frowns, ceasing his actions. “You know, I really want to see my dessert,” he grumbles, sliding under the booth. Your eyes immediately widened, and you look around to see if anyone was noticing. He continues to slide until he was under the table completely, on his knees and face to face with your open thighs. “I really love to have it close up you know? So I can just dive into it, y'know?”_

_“Nigga, get the fuck away from there – people will fucking see!” you squeak, trying to close your legs._

_“Nah,” he replies sharply. He aggressively pries your legs open, pushing the rest of your sundress up. “I’m not done eatin’. Lemme finish.”_

_He pulls your panties off and puts it in his pocket – you silently say goodbye to them as they were now gone for good. Using one of his thick fingers, he slides one into you before sliding in another one at an achingly slow pace._

_“Now,” he says, speeding up. “I want you to keep quiet. Can you to that baby?” he leans in to suck your clit, and you try your hardest to keep it together. “Can you?”_

_“Yes.” you weakly reply._

_Hearing you agree to his request, he hums, which sends vibrations around your nub, and you quickly cover your cry with your hand. Sweat starts to form on your forehead as Erik continues, flicking his tongue against your clit and roughly driving his thick fingers repeatedly in and out of you. The man was like complete magic with his mouth and fingers. You wanted to question how you found a man so good, but it became difficult as Erik kept on doing his thing. It made it impossible to think, especially as you were nearing your high._

_“Erik…” you cry, shutting your eyes tightly and gripping the seat to the point you couldn’t feel anything. “Fuck!”_

_Your body shakes as your orgasm washes over you like a wave. Your mouth slackens, and your pussy twitches uncontrollably. Removing his fingers, Erik’s mouth replaces them and his tongue laps up your juices, humming once again._

_“Damn baby,” he says, his mouth glistening from your sopping pussy.  He dives in for one more lick before coming up again. “Your pussy fed me good.”_

_“Mmm,” you reply, dazed. “I bet it did.”_

* * *

“…and that’s what happened.”

When you finished your story, Mya looks at you, her jaw slackened and her mouth wide open. You twisted your lips and became more attentive to your ice cream, which was almost finished. You didn’t tell her that Erik didn’t just stop there, he made sure he fucked you good, to the point you couldn’t walk anymore.

But she didn’t need to know all of that.

“I need whatever the fuck you’re having.” she sighs, scooping more ice cream. “I just need a man that blows my back out. Rearranges my guts. Makes me risk it all.” you glare at her, and she laughs, shrugging. “I don’t know, just  _something_ , shit.”

Right then and there, your phone lights up on the table, flashing an incoming text from Erik. From what you could read from the text, it was eggplant, water droplets, and a peach emoji all in one.

You get up quickly, grabbing your keys and phone. Slapping a ten down on the table, you apologetically glance at your friend.

“Duty calls, boo,” you explain. “I gotta go, c'mon.”

Mya rolls her eyes.

“We get it bitch. You’re getting dick. No need to rub in  _all_  our faces.”

You slap her arm.

” _Ow!_  Sorry! Damn, you heavy-handed as  _fuck!_ “

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, this is my first fanfic on here. It feels weird to move from fanfiction.net to here. Most of my works are found on tumblr (where i literally write anything) so head on over there if you can: https://writingsbyash.tumblr.com/


End file.
